There was this dark alley...
NOTE! (Non-Related!) Do not edit without my permission! . I loved playing this game called ROBLOX, it was for every age.. But now it's not anymore. People have been bypassing this so-known "Hashtags" or "Filter", exploiting the system itself, using inappropriate things with it. But now there is a thing which is called FE "Filtering Enabled", it's automatically enabled for all games, and if you use an exploit people will see you still normal, this does add security. This isn't related to my story at all, but it's interesting to talk about. My name is Wayne J. I had a roblox account, by the name which you will never know. I had a bit of fun playing ROBLOX and some random games, but I kept losing interest a bit, took a break from the game, returned again to it, you can imagine it. I loved playing roleplay games, breaking point, etc. And to admit, it was actually a bit fun. I don't really know where to start from, but here we go. I was watching some videos on youtube and watched this "cowcow" 's video about free models having viruses. This couldn't be possible. I switched to another ROBLOX videos, article 13 things, it was just a lot. I am not a person of detail very much, so I try so much to make everything understandable. Well, I changed my avatar to something else now, chatted with a few friends and joined a random game. It was the moment until a person of username which I forgot joined. He followed me everywhere I go for no reason, even if I got away from him, he would always teleport to me, so this time I just assumed he was an exploiter. I didn't care at all and still kept playing. 10 minutes later and out of sudden he sends me a friend request, which I of course declined. He started spamming it and I was confused on how he could do that, because I believe you could do it in the past but it was patched. He was ruining my fun and I finally showed him my anger, to which he finally responded by teleporting me to another game. I was alone, with him. Or so I thought? I will never know. He started jumping on my head and pushing me no matter where I was going. His place was a default place, except there was this "VIP" door which would kill you if you reached it, and it was also impossible to glitch in because of him, but I didn't even want or care to glitch. I asked him the following: "Why do you want me here?" I asked. No response, as I expected. "You know I can just leave, right?" I said. .....He finally responded: "What do you expect me to say?" "Anything." I said. No response. I just left the game out of boredom, that was until one of my chatboxs opened, it was my friend. "Dude, are you okay?", my classmate asked me in the ROBLOX chat. I was confused on why he would ask that, but I said that I was alright, of course. "You literally had no friends at all and your avatar was changed!" I was confused. I checked my profile and everything was normal, but since he said WAS, I guess it was while I was in the game. I didn't understand him but I still deemed it as a joke. 2 years later on forward, I was playing with my 4 friends.. And he showed up again. He was annoying the heck out of us, and this time we really trolled him. The only one who didn't troll him out of my 4 friends was my friend named Hugo, which was focused on the game instead of the chat. Us 3 got teleported to his game again, except that his game was really dark and we couldn't see anything, the screen was just black. My friend Jorge was just annoyed and threw all his temper on the person. Jorge later out of nowhere dissapeared from the game and we didn't have him in our friends list, it was like he dissapeared completely. Hugo didn't care about us 3 since he was still focused on the game. Now in the game we're me, that creepy person and Carterman. Carterman now started telling that person on how much he hated me, Jorge, Hugo, and everyone else in our school. He also mentioned that he hated the person too, Carterman suddenly dissapeared. I then called Hugo, he answered and left the game he was in. I tried explaining to him everything I said before, but he just didn't buy it, he didn't believe me after all. The next day at school, Jorge, and Carterman didn't arrive. The next week and the teacher brings us some news. So appereantly Jorge and Carterman had gone missing for 1 week now. Hugo was surprised, I was a bit shocked. When I came home, everything was dark and the only thing that I could see was a shining laptop on the front, which had the back turned on me. I sat down on the chair and looked at my laptop's screen, just to find some blank messages on Jorge's message in the chatbox. This was impossible since he dissapeared from my friends list. I checked my profile and he was there, along with Carterman again. I responded to him with "Is everything alright?" "It's just so cold." I tried being in contact with him but he wouldn't respond no matter what. There was no point in telling Hugo this since he wouldn't believe me. The next night, I was walking by and there was this dark alley.. I was tired and wanted to see if there was a bench nearby. Of course, there was a bench, but there we're 3 people sitting with their hoodies on, and the hoodie's cover was covering their face. They looked at me. As a sudden shocking realization, I couldn't sleep for a week. Category:Marked for Review